My Prince Charming
by cystalclearxox
Summary: It was almost like he tasted a forbidden fruit. This enigmatic prince was like a guilty indulgence. Darco.
1. Chapter 1

Here's my new story. I hope you like it. I decided to do a romance.

_

* * *

__Do you remember the 21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away_

The song "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire filled the air. The music was pounding rhythmically into his body as the pace fastened. Marco could feel the hot breathe of the mysterious man he was dancing with, linger on his skin. Strong gloved hands made their way teasingly up his thighs, drawing intricate patterns into the fabric of his costume. They finally rested on his lithe hips, gently brushing his exposed olive flesh. The Italian arched his back at the tantalizing touch. His ebony hair clung to his neck as beads of sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks.

The blonde prince hurriedly spun Marco around, their eyes locking. Their bodies were firmly pressed together. The younger boy gasped at the delicious friction between them. He stared intently into the older boy's magnetic sapphire eyes. It was only part of his face he could see since the mask was covering the rest of it. One of the blonde's hands was placed securely on the small of Marco's back while other gently trailed over the tan skin of the brunette's face.

Marco comfortably positioned his arms around the prince's broad shoulders, drawing their faces closer. Their lips were merely inches apart, both slightly parted. Then the hindering gap was closed. Marco moaned dreamily into his first kiss. The other boy's lips were incredibly soft and inviting. He was left breathless as they pulled away. The brunette unknowingly licked his greedy lips causing the blonde to smirk.

When Marco realized what he had done, his cheeks exploded into a bright crimson. The prince simply chuckled and drew Marco back in for another delectable kiss. The jade green material of Marco's genie costume adhered to his body from the perspiration, accentuating his smaller frame. His many golden bracelets glimmered in the flashing lights of the crowded club.

_Our hearts were ringing  
In the key that our souls were singing.  
As we danced in the night,  
Remember how the stars stole the night away_

The blonde easily slipped his skilled tongue into Marco's moist cavern. The Italian was a bit shy about it at first, due his lack of experience but finally caved in and let the prince's tongue ravish his mouth. The two wet muscles glided over each other. The younger boy cloud feel himself turning into a puddle of goo. Marco could feel his knees weaken at the blonde's wonderful touch. He had never experienced this kind of heat before. It was exhilarating.

The Italian's heart rate was increasing by the second. They finally pulled away for air, leaving Marco wanting more. He loved the way the older boy tasted. It was a taste he could become addicted to. Then he felt himself being pulled off the dance floor and up a steel staircase that led out onto a balcony overlooking the Toronto sky line. Once out on the balcony they resumed their earlier actions. The blonde shoved Marco into the grating wall of the building. Their kisses were fiery hot and completely feverish.

Marco was temped to loosen the string on the prince's mask so that he could see the older boy's face but instead he decided to keep his hands dangling helplessly at his side. The blonde fisted his hand into the younger boy's lustrous hair.

_Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in __September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

The harsh wind was whipping at their heated bodies, their hair blowing every which way. The pale moonlight shone brilliantly down upon them. It gave everything an ethereal like beauty. Marco couldn't help but be allured by the blonde's dark and mysterious aura. It was intoxicating to him. It was almost like he tasted a forbidden fruit. This enigmatic prince was like a guilty indulgence.

Once again they tore away, for oxygen. By now, Marco's lips were pink and swollen from all the kissing that had occurred. The Italian marveled at how beautifully the older boy's golden locks fell perfectly onto his mask, deepening his veiled character. Both of the prince's gloved hands were positioned beside his head. A mischievous grin graced the blonde's features. Marco could feel his deep blue eyes examine him.

The Italian simpered coyly at the older boy's wondering eyes. They traveled all the way from Marco's angelic face to his golden genie slippers. Then they found their way back to the younger boy's chocolate brown eyes.

_My thoughts are with you  
Holding hands with your heart to see you  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

The prince attacked Marco tender jaw line, nibbling tenuously on the mocha flesh. He licked his way down to the nape of the brunette's neck. His tongue massaged the delicate skin. The Italian sighed blissfully at the pleasure he was receiving. Then the blonde's administrations stopped abruptly. The older boy quickly peered down at his watch, his eyes bugging wide open at the time it read.

The older boy simply gazed at the emerald genie. He then gently kissed Marco's pouty lips and disappeared into the vast club. The brunette was utterly confused. He rushed back into the sea over gyrating bodies in hopes of finding his blonde prince but no such luck.

_Now __December found the love that we shared in September.  
Only blue talk and love,  
Remember the true love we share today_

Marco made his way out the bustling club, avoiding on coming people. The Italian searched desperately for his raven haired friend, who he had come here with in the first place. She was most likely partying it up with some drunken sorority girls. Marco tiredly pushed open the metal doors and dispensed into the parking lot. He kept his eyes glued to the clement floor, every so often kicking a loose pebble as he approached his car.

Then a splotch of white caught his eyes. He bent down and picked up the ivory object. The teen ran his fingers over its smooth, velvety surface. The brunette traced along its slivery edges. He found comfort in its familiarity. Marco then tucked the mask under his arm and headed for his car. Hopefully his friend would meet him up there later, after she was done having some fun of course.

_Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in __September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

He slipped into the cheery red 1968 mercury cougar. Marco rested his back onto the seat of the car, the previous event still fresh on his mind. He then slipped the prince's mask into his glove compartment. The brunette sighed heavily as he sat there a waited for his friend.\

_Ba de ya - say do you remember  
Ba de ya - dancing in __September  
Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

- - -

"Still thinking about your mysterious prince charming?" Alex teased. Marco jumped off his freshly made bed, with the mask in hands.

"No I was just reflecting on the good times we had over the summer." The Italian replied. Then he carefully placed the fragile mask into his nightstand.

"Sure whatever." The rebel rolled her eyes. "Marco we need to go. Remember school?"

"When did you become so concerned about school Mrs. Nunez?" Marco quipped.

"Oh shut up. Give me a break. It's our senior year at Degrassi. I can't I be a little excited?" Alex exclaimed while grabbing Marco's slender arm. In the process of Alex pulling him out of his room, the Italian managed to grab his backpack. They both quickly rushed down the staircase and out the front door.

"Wait. How the hell did you get into my house? I never let you in." Marco questioned, a little disturbed.

"Marco, it's me Alex. How do you think I got in." the raven haired girl replied.

"Alex if you've broken another window, I swear I'll…"

"Relax Marco. I didn't break through a window." Alex reassured him. Marco smiled in relief.

"I pick-locked your back door." She added. Marco irately stared at her.

"Oh don't give me that look." The rebel argued as the proceeded down the sidewalk.

"I did knock at first but you didn't answer so I broke in. You were probably too busy daydreaming about your blonde lover." Alex taunted.

"Shut up Nuni!" Alex laughed as she heard Marco say the nickname he had given her.

"Make me Rosa!" The older girl retorted and then bolted down the street towards Degrassi High School.

"I'm going to kill you Alex!" Marco yelled after her.

* * *

review please. i really want to know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. I hope it clears up any confusion you guys might have.

* * *

Marco lazily proceeded to head down the sidewalk. He had given up on chasing his rebel friend when she spirited across the busy street, avoiding on coming cars. The Italian thought he was going to a heart attack when she did that. Marco contently watched as he walked past the park. Younger children were running and tackling each other, their parents sipping coffee on a near by bench. The Italian sighed at the display, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Then he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. The brunette whipped his head around. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, seeing that Marco was glassy eyed. The younger boy merely waved her off and continued his journey to the school. The raven haired glanced over to the park Marco once was looking at.

"Marco…" she consoled, still looking at the wrestling children and their laughing parents.

"Alex let's please not get into that." The Italian begged, looking at her desperately. "Come on we'd better hurry up."

Alex simply agreed and caught up with her rushed friend. They walked together in a compatible silence. Marco avoided eye contact with his older friend, knowing that she'd probably bring up the subject if he glanced her way. They were nearing the school now. Marco could hear students greeting their friends and others strapping their bike locks on.

"Rosa…"

"Alex please don't start, okay? I'm fine. I was just looking at the kids playing, that's all." Marco explained.

"So when and if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, you know that right?" She questioned.

"Yeah." The brunette replied. "You'd better go find El and give back the sweater you borrowed from her."

"Right." Alex exclaimed and then ran off. Marco plopped down onto the school's steps. It had been a constant problem for Marco. He never liked talking about it though. The Italian was adopted, so he never knew his parents. He had gone through years of horrible foster homes when he was younger but now he finally adopted and into a good home too. Michael was his adoptive father. The older man decided to adopt the Italian when his wife died, seeing as he had a younger daughter, Emily. He had been with them ever since he was thirteen and now he was seventeen. Marco adored them but at times it was hard to not wonder where his real parents were.

"Why so glum, chum?" A familiar voice inquired.

"Hey Craig." Marco responded while moving over so that the older boy could sit down beside him. "I'm fine."

"You say that but are you really?" the vocalist replied.

"Yes. So how was Vancouver with your uncle?" The Italian questioned, changing the subject.

"It was cool, he took me river rafting." The other brunette answered. "How was yours?"

"We went to a gay pride masquerade ball. I was a cheerleader, don't laugh, and Marco was a genie." Alex interrupted. Marco noticed that Ellie was standing right beside her.

"How about you El, how was your summer?" The Italian asked as he motioned her to sit down.

"It was fine. Working at the comic book store was awesome." The red head answered. "So a gay pride masquerade ball. How was that?"

"Marco fell in love." The rebel interrupted once more. Then she sprung up to her feet. "With a mysterious prince too. Except this prince disappeared at midnight."

"It's like Cinderella." Craig teased as he nudged the younger boy's arm.

"You're right!" Alex exclaimed. "Because instead of a glass slipper, the prince left behind his mask."

"Guys, I did not fall in love and he left around one-thirty not midnight." Marco corrected his troublesome friend.

"Whatever, one-thirty, midnight. They're almost the same time anyways." The raven haired girl retorted.

"Marco did you get a name?" Ellie prodded.

"No." Marco sighed.

"Marco, what happened to you is like the makings of some bad romantic comedy." The vocalist voiced. His friends started to have a fit when Craig stated that.

"Oh very funny Craig. You make fun of my love life. Have you ever tried looking at yours? Girls won't even go near you with a ten foot pole because your rep as player." The Italian snapped.

"Shut up." The older brunette said as he glared at the younger boy. Marco simply just flashed him a sweet smile.

"So what happened between you and this mysterious prince?" Ellie asked. Marco was about to answer when the first bell rang.

"Oh shit!" Marco panicked and grabbed his book bag and hauled it into the school, his friends in tow. The Italian raced over to his locker and fidgeted with his lock. Once opened he threw his bag in but not before he took out his binder. Then he slammed the door and ran like the wind to his homeroom.

He was sprinting towards the class when she smashed into a confused blonde, sending them toppling to the floor.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he hurriedly got off of her. Then he extended his hand so that he could help her up. Once she was on her feet, she spoke.

"That's alright. It was probably my fault anyways. I'm new here so I'm completely lost. I'm Paige Michalchuk."

"I'm Marco Del Rossi, what grade are you in?" the Italian questioned.

"I'm in grade twelve." She answered while she adjusted her salmon pink skirt.

"Me too. What homeroom are you in. I'll show you there." The brunette offered.

"Mr. Simpson's." Paige replied.

"Wow, me too. Come on we'd better hurry and get there before the late bell rings." Marco replied. They then both headed down the hallway in a rush. They made it to the classroom just after the late bell rang.

"Mr. Del Rossi late are we?" Mr. Simpson said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's my fault. We kind of collided in the hallway and Marco was nice an enough to help me get there." Paige explained.

"Fine, you're excused this time but please make a better effort to be on time." The older man replied. Then both of them dashed over to some free seats in the back beside each other. The teacher started to babble on about some very uninteresting things.

"What's your next class." Marco whispered to Paige. The blonde pulled out her schedule and handed it to the Italian.

"Okay. I'm in all your classes except one. I'm sure I can get one of my friends to show you where it is." The Italian assured her.

"Thank you so much." The blonde replied.

- - -

Marco made his way over to his normal cafeteria table and seated himself down beside his friends. He started to pick at his food, not really hungry but knowing if he didn't eat something his friends would freak and demand he was becoming an anorexic, bulimic or something like that. The he saw a blob of blonde making her way through the caf.

"Paige over here." Marco called out here. All of his friends looked in her direction, confused about what the Italian was doing.

"Marco who's that?" the red head asked.

"Okay guys this is Paige Michalchuk. She's new here." Marco answered as he motioned to Paige to sit beside him.

"Hi." She greeted them. Then she carefully place her tray on the table and sat down beside Marco.

"So Paige where did you transfer from?" Ellie questioned.

"Um, Bardell." She answered sadly.

"May I ask why?" The red head prodded.

"Let's just say the people there aren't so open minded." Paige replied. Marco stared at her slightly disconcerted.

"I'm bi and people there are just, well they suck. You guys don't have a problem with that, do you?" the blonde asked worried.

"No worries, Alex over there is a lesbian and Marco's gay." Craig spoke up. Paige slightly blushed when Alex glanced her way.

"So fag, who's this?" A recognized and hated voice said, referring to Paige, from behind. Marco sunk low in his seat and Jay merely snickered.

"None of your business douche bag." Alex defended. "So why don't you get your pathetic ass out of here before I shoved my foot up it."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later sweetheart." He said while looking at the blonde. Then he left his posse in tow.

"Who's that?" Paige asked.

"The reason why I'm a lesbian. He's my spiteful ex. Degrassi's big bad homophobic bully." The raven haired girl answered.

"He seems like a huge dick." Paige commented.

"He is." Marco agreed.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Alex questioned. Then Paige went on about some of her favourite hobbies. Marco sat there and dazed off.

_Marco was extremely uncomfortable and fairly exposed in his genie costume. How could he let Alex convince him that wearing this was a good idea? The Italian wrapped his thin arms around his body as dashed towards the exit of the club. Just as he turned the corner he smashed right into what seemed like a brick wall. Marco dizzily back away from the offending object. Then he looked up to see a pair of piercing blue eyes staring down at him. The older boy was wearing what seemed like a prince costume and a white mask that covered most of his face, except for his eyes and lips.._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into like that." Marco apologized. "I was just in a hurry to leave. See I came here with a friend and she convinced me the wear this costume, which I look completely ridiculous in, and…and now I'm just rambling…fantastic."_

_The blonde boy just simply stood there looking at Marco, probably wondering if he was from this planet or not. Then he finally spoke up._

"_I think you look cute."_

"Earth to Marco." Alex laughed. The Italian snapped out of his daze and stared, embarrassed, at the rebel.

"Phew, we thought we lost you there." Craig teased.

"What were you thinking about?" Paige questioned.

"Nothing important." Marco sighed. Then he peered down at his watch. "Guys we'd better head off to class now. Lunch's is almost over. Alex since you have math with Paige can you take her there."

"I'd love too." Alex replied. Then his friends dispensed from the table leaving Marco alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Review please. If you're wondering where Spinner and the rest of the gang is, don't worry you'll find out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Right now I'm listening to the Ding Dong song from Gunther. It's stuck in my head now. "Oh you touch my tra la la, mmm my ding ding dong." Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! It won't go away! You know what? I should do a little song fic to it. That might be fun to write...anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm home." The Italian called as he entered his house. Then he heard little footsteps rush towards him. Marco extended his arms so that the younger girl coming at him could hug him. Then he noticed her fingers were covered with a mixture of different paint colours. 

"Hold up Emily." He said. The blonde girl paused in her tracks and stared at him curiously with a silly grin on her also paint covered face.

"Now why is such pretty girl like you covered with paint?" The teen asked while brushing a loose strand of golden hair away from her emerald eyes.

"Daddy." She replied giddily. Then Michael appeared from the living room, paint smudges all over his clothes. Marco suppressed a chuckle.

"She wanted to finger paint." The older man laughed. "I just didn't know that she'd end up fingering painting me. Can you take her upstairs and help her clean up while I deal with the mess in the living room?"

"Sure." The brunette agreed. Marco then tossed his book bag down onto the hardwood floor and reluctantly took Emily by the hand, leading her up the stairs. Once they reached the bathroom, Marco pushed opened the door and ushered the blonde in.

"Ooh I can't reach." Emily said as she tried to reach the bathroom counter. The younger girl was only five so she was fairly small. Marco grabbed the stool that was placed beside the wastebasket and dragged it over to the counter.

Emily quickly stepped onto it and placed her delicate hands in the sink, waiting for Marco to turn on the water. The Italian turned on the tap and waited for the water to turn lukewarm before telling Emily that it was okay to put her hands in it. Then Marco retrieved a bar of soap and placed it in his sister's hands. She then began to sing happy birthday. It was something that she was told to do. You had to sing happy birthday two times while washing your hands. That way once you were done singing you would know that you had cleaned them enough.

Her voice was so small and angelic. The paint from her hands turned the spray of water into a soft lilac. The blonde girl giggled when she saw this. Then once she was done singing she dropped the bar of soap into the sink.

"All done." She stated triumphantly. Marco grabbed a light blue towel from the towel rack and began to scrub down Emily's tiny hands with it, making sure to dry them. Then Michael sneaked his way into the bathroom and grabbed his daughter by the waist and tossed her up in the air only to catch her. The little girl's laugh filled the entire room.

"So Marco. How was the first day of school? Senior year. Was it exciting? Meet anyone new?" his adoptive father asked. Marco merely gazed ay the blonde who was wrapped securely in Michael's arms.

"Marco, are you listening?" The older man replied.

"Yeah. It was fine. I meet a new girl named Paige Michalchuk. Well, I actually ran into her then I met her." The brunette answered while placing the towel back on the towel rack. "Is it me or has hair gotten redder since I last saw you?"

"It's you and my hair is not red, it's maroon." The older man defended himself.

"Which means red." The younger boy added.

"No it means reddish-brown." Michael quipped. Then the younger girl in his arms reached up and softly touched her dad's hair.

"Daddy's hair looks like strawberries." She giggled as she stroked her chubby fingers through it. The teen playfully smirked at Emily's statement.

"No Emily, daddy's hair looks like reddish-brown strawberries." The Italian teased. Michael simply stuck out his bottom lip and pouted.

"Okay enough talk about daddy's hair. It's time for you to take a bath young missy." Then he began to tickle the toddler furiously, admitting squeals from her.

"I'll be in my room. Mr. Simpson decided to give us homework on the first day back." The younger boy whined.

"Marco, wait." Michael said before Marco managed to leave the bathroom. Then he grabbed something and handed it to the brunette. "Book bag."

"Thanks." Marco replied as he took his bag from the red head's hands. Then he exited the bathroom and headed towards his room. He could still hear Emily giggling relentlessly. As soon as he reached his room he threw himself onto his bed, curling himself into a little ball underneath the covers.

_The Italian looked away embarrassed. This guy he had known for like a minute thought he was cute. His cheeks were still a bright crimson. The older boy stood there, staring amusedly at Marco._

"_Will you do me a favor?" The blonde asked, flashing his pearly whites that made the teen swoon. _

"_What kind of favor?" Marco questioned, not sure of the prince's motives. _

"_You see there's this guy, who is extremely annoying, and he keeps hitting on me. Could you pretend to be my boyfriend for just a sec so that I can get him off of my back?" he replied. _

"_O-Okay." The brunette stuttered._

"_Ooh here he comes." The blonde stated. Marco looked over to see a head of crimson curls heading their way. "Just go with me here."_

"_Aw sweetie you finally made it." The prince said as he braced Marco into a hug._

"_Yeah." The younger boy replied weakly. Then the blonde kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then they both stared at the older boy dressed as a police officer._

"_Um…"The red head said. Then he simply turned around and headed off in a different direction. _

"_Thanks." The prince said as he removed his hands from the Italian's shoulder. _

"_You didn't have to kiss me you know?" The brunette said, slightly flustered. _

"_Yeah I know but I wanted to." The older boy replied._

Marco awoke from his dream when he felt a smaller body snuggle up against his.Emily was curled up beside him, her wet darkened curls dampening his pillow. She was wrapped in her pink princess robe. Her cute little nose was scrunched up like a bunny as tiny snores escaped from her lips. Marco sighed contently as he gazed at the younger girl. It was times like these that the brunette cherished. Off in the distance he could her Michael calling his daughters name. The Italian carefully made his way off his bed and out of his room.

Michael was tiredly sauntered down the hallways looking for his troublesome daughter. Then he saw Marco quietly shut the door behind him as he exited his room.

"Is she in there?" The older man asked.

"Yeah." Marco answered. Then they both heard the phone go off. Michael rubbed his aching forehead. "I'll answer the phone you take care of your bundle of joy."

The teen then hurriedly rushed down the hallway and flew down the steps. He then turned the corner and dashed in the living room, noticing that there was still some paint spattered onto the chestnut flooring of the living room. Marco gave himself a mental note to clean that up later.

"Hello?" Marco said as he picked up the cordless phone. Then he leaned against the wall of the opening that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"It's me Nuni." Alex answered.

"What is it Alex." The Italian replied.

"It's on Marco." The Nunez stated excitedly.

"What's on?" The teen asked confused.

"The drag races down by the ravine of course." She responded. "You gotta be there Marco."

"Alex." The younger boy groaned. "The last time I went to the races with you we were that close from being arrested."

"Yeah but we got away. Don't tell me that you didn't like the rush that you felt as we outmaneuvered the cops. Come on, there's a bad boy in you Marco. I know it." The rebel said.

"I can't, I have homework." The Italian explained.

"So do I but I'm still going." Alex voiced.

"No offense Alex but that means nothing coming from you. You never do your homework. You usually try to copy off of mine." The younger boy replied. "And what about Jay. Aren't you worried about running into him?"

"Screw Jay." She exclaimed. "Please just come."

"What about Michael? What am I suppose to tell him? I don't like lying to him." Marco voiced.

"Then don't. Tell him you're going out with some of your friends. You're not lying if you say that." Alex suggested.

"Actually yes I am. It's called lying by omission." The brunette stated.

"Please Marco. I need you there." The raven haired girl admitted.

"You need me there? Why?" the younger boy questioned.

"I invited Paige to come along. I need you there as a buffer, incase things don't go so smoothly between me and her." Alex explained.

'…Fine." Marco agreed. "But you owe me."

- - -

Dylan quietly opened the door to his one bedroom apartment. Then he lazily dropped his hockey bag down onto the floor. He had just come back from an excruciating hockey practice. He slowly rubbed his eyes, he was becoming very drowsy. He knew he should get some sleep. He had to classes tomorrow and Toronto U was twenty minutes away from his apartment. It sucked that the older boy couldn't get an apartment closer to his campus but anything was better than living at home.

The blonde then threw himself on to his couch and laid there. He yawned as he nuzzled his face into the armrest. His eyelids began to droop and he quickly found himself drifting off to sleep.

_Dylan was a bundle of nerves. Why had he come here? Some of his friends convinced him that he should go. The blonde moved around uncomfortably in his prince costume. He ducked behind a plant when saw the red head that had been hitting on him earlier. That dude really freaked him out. Seriously, no one's hair was that red and what was with the police officer costume? He wondered how long the party would go for. He had to be back home at two. He couldn't wait until he got his own apartment. Living with his family over the summer had been hell._

_The hockey player casually rested back against a wall. Maybe he should just leave. Despite his appearance, Dylan wasn't much of a stud. Hell, he had never even had a boyfriend. Well, he never had time to have a boyfriend. Maybe Paige was right. Maybe he was just making up excuses. His sister had tried to set him up with so many different guys but he always refused. Which left him thinking, where did Paige exactly find all these guys in the first place?_

_The hockey player's train of thought was interrupted by a flash of green entering his eye sight. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. It was some sort of genie. A very cute genie. Dylan gazed at the cute boy from across the room. He looked uncomfortable just like him. Then he saw the creepy red head approaching him. Dylan hurriedly ran off. Then all of a sudden his felt something crash into him. _

_As soon as the smaller figure backed away they began to apologize, blushing furiously._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into like that." The younger boy apologized. Dylan couldn't help but notice how cute he looked all red and flustered. He tried to keep a calm exterior but inside all he really wanted to do was reaching out and pinch the genie's cheek. "I was just in a hurry to leave. See I came here with a friend and she convinced me the wear this costume, which I look completely ridiculous in, and…and now I'm just rambling…fantastic."_

_The brunette looked embarrassed. Dylan wasn't sure what to do. So he said the first thing that came to mind. _

"_I think you look cute."_

The older boy woke to the sound of his cell phone going of. He pulled his phone out of his pant's pocket to see who was calling him. Damn it was his sister Paige. What did she want? Dylan was slightly irritated that he had been woken up from a pleasant dream. He sighed as he remembered what happened at the Masquerade ball. He inwardly cursed himself for not getting that boy's number or at least a name.

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. So here it is. The next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Marco agonizingly waited for Alex to pick him up at the bus station. He had agreed to meet her there. He felt extremely guilty for lying to Michael. He'd have to make it up to him and Emily later. The blistering wing whipped harshly at Marco's exposed arms. He could feel the multiple goose bumps start to form on his freezing flesh. He couldn't use his car because he didn't want it stolen when they went down to the drag races. Some of the people there were crazy. Alex had told Marco that she might be a little late picking him up because she had to pick up Craig and Ellie as well. The sky was fading away into a black, starlight sky.

The drag races were held at night. This way there was less of a chance that the participants would run into cops. He couldn't believe he was actually going. Last time he nearly wet himself when the cops chased after them. Luckily for them Alex is an excellent driver. They were able to get away from the police. He wondered if his rebel friend was going to join in on any of the races. Marco secretly liked watching the races, especially when Alex won. The Nunez didn't have much money, so what ever money she did win went to help her support her mother and herself. Off in the distance he could see to blinding headlights coming his way.

"Took you long enough." Marco stated as the older girl pulled over. Alex merely smirked and motioned for Marco to get in. The Italian quickly opened the car door and climbed in.

"Craig, move over." The younger brunette said as he shoved the singer. The older boy lazily got up and then plopped back down into the seat beside him. "Alex is my coat in here?"

"Um yeah, I think it's under Ellie's seat. El, can you check." Alex asked as she pulled away from the bus station. The red head bent over in her seat and shuffled through various items until she found the younger boy's coat.

"Alex, why is you car such as mess?" Ellie complained as she handed Marco his coat. The raven haired girl shot El and icy glare.

"Because I don't have time to clean it." Alex retorted. Then she focused her gaze back out onto the winding road ahead of her.

"Yeah, just like you don't have to do your homework." The Italian teased. Craig let out a small chuckle at Marco's words.

"Shut up Del Rossi. We all can't be school freaks like you. Some of us actually have a life." the rebel quipped. Marco then leaned over a playfully smacked Alex on the shoulder.

"Yeah well right now school is my life. I actually want to succeed unlike some people." Marco snapped as she hurriedly sat back down in his seat, adjusting his seatbelt along the way.

"Ooh Del Rossi, bad move." Alex stated then she quickly swerved the car, making the Italian slam his head against the car window. The brunette then rubbed his head furiously, once the car evened out.

"Ow, Nuni, that hurt." The younger boy whined, adding a fake pout for extra effect. Ellie stare sympathetically at the hurting boy.

"Alex, that was mean." The red head spoke up, pinching the Nunez in the process. Alex merely laughed and continued driving.

"So Alex, we're going to be meeting Paige there right?" Craig asked. The older girl nodded, keeping her eye sight on the road. "How is she getting there?"

"Um, she said her brother was dropping her off." Alex replied.

"So Alex, um just making sure…you do have a crush on Paige, right?" Marco teased.

"What? Alex is this true?" The red head in the passenger seat squealed. The raven hair girl kept silent. "I'll take your silence as a yes then. Wow, Alex Nunez, the bad ass rebel as a crush on miss blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with people who have blonde hair and blue eyes." The Italian let slip, quickly shutting he mouth after the words had poured out.

"Why, Marco? Did your prince have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Craig questioned while nudging the brunette on the shoulder.

"No…" he lied.

"Oh shut up Marco." Alex laughed. "He so did have blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Wait. That means you guys like have the same taste in people." Ellie pointed out. "Awww, that's so cute."

"Do you have a death wish Eleanor?" The rebel threatened. Ellie merely sat there avoiding the older girl's gaze. "That's what I thought. Ooh, we're here."

- - -

"Okay, so where am I exactly driving you to?" Dylan questioned. Paige had called him earlier saying that she needed a ride somewhere and that their mom and dad couldn't drive her.

"To a drive-in movie theatre." The younger girl replied. The older blonde could tell that she was lying to him.

"A drive-in movie theatre. That's weird. I didn't know there was one around here." The older boy responded, trying to catch his sister in a lie.

"Me neither." Paige nervously laughed as she adjusted her skirt. Dylan exhaled heavily as his shoulders slumped.

"Paige, please don't lie to me. Where am I really driving you to?" the hockey player questioned. "You can tell me. I won't get mad."

"Okay, see I was invited to go to some drag races…"

"Drag races!" Dylan exclaimed as he slammed on the braked. Both of them jutted forwards in their seats. "Are you crazy?"

"Dylan, you said you wouldn't get mad." The younger one pouted in hopes of Dylan feeling sorry for her. "I was invited by some really cool people and I really want to make a good impression."

"Please describe these 'cool people'." The older boy said while he ran his fingers through his tousled blonde locks.

"Um, well there's Alex, who's sort a rebel, Craig who's kind of emo rock star, Ellie who's punk rockish…"

"Okay so far you've just told me that you were invited to a drag race by a rebel, an emo kid and a punk rock girl. This is not exactly helping your argument sis." The blonde stated.

"Um, wait! There's Marco!" Paige responded. "He's really sweet and really smart. Ooh and he's gay! I could introduce you two. You might like him."

"Um, Paige…"

"Oh Dylan please let me go. See you know the Alex girl." The younger blonde interrupted. "I really like her."

"Oh so you're going because you have a crush on this rebel girl." Dylan teased.

"Yes, now can I please go?" Paige begged. "Pretty please. If you really loved me you'd let me go."

"Paige…"

"I'll wash all your hockey gear!" the younger girl offered.

"Paige…"

"I'll clean your apartment!" She replied desperately.

"Paige!" the older boy yelled.

"Yes?" Paige said meekly.

"You had me at emo rock star…and my apartment is not messy." The hockey player gave in. "But you better be home by one or else I'll never do anything else for you again."

"Oh thank you!" she replied giddily. Then she leaned over and hugged Dylan fiercely, sporting a huge smile on her face. "I love you so much."

- - -

Marco carefully exited the car as soon as the Nunez had pulled over. He peered around to what seemed to be an abandoned parking lot. There were people drinking a different variety of alcoholic beverages while others made out in there car. Off in the distance he could see Jay arguing with some girl. The Italian chuckled lightly as the girl slapped the bully in the face. Though he didn't see Paige anywhere. He wondered if she had stood them up. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would do that, at least he hoped she wasn't. Alex had been looking forward to "hanging out" with her. He didn't want his friend to get hurt if she decided not to show.

Marco rested himself against the hood of Alex's car; his back ached from scrubbing the paint from the hardwood floor in the living room. While he was removing the paint splatter Emily decided she wanted a horsy back ride. The younger girl had pounced on him, sending both of them toppling over. Of course the little blonde had found it amusing; to Marco it was just painful. The drag races were going to start soon and Paige still hadn't shown up. The Italian sighed to himself at let his thoughts drift to other things.

"_You wanted to kiss me?" the genie said, unsure of what he had just heard._

"_Yeah." The older boy replied._

"_Oh." Marco replied. The younger boy was extremely flustered. He wasn't sure what to say. "Um…"_

"_Want to dance?" the prince cut him off. The teen's mouth gaped open at the question. Should he go dance with the blonde boy? Marco thought about it for moment before coming to his decision._

"_O-Okay." The Italian agreed. The older boy then took his hand and led him out to the dance floor. _

Marco was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull in from behind him.

"Ooh Paige's here!" Alex shouted as she made her way over to the red and black corvette. Ellie rolled her eyes at the Nunez's enthusiasm. It made the younger boy smile to see his friend excited like this. She didn't have many good things in her life and Paige seemed like a good person. _God...please just give her this one_. Alex deserved it. It was dark so he couldn't make out who was in the driver's seat. Then he remembered that Paige's brother was suppose to be driving her here. Marco casually made his way over to the car so that he could greet the blonde girl, Craig following along beside him.

"So Alex likes Paige." The singer voiced.

"Yeah so no acting stupid okay? We don't want to scare her off." Marco replied.

"Don't worry. I'll play it cool." The older boy responded.

"Yeah, that's what worries me." The Italian said to himself. Alex was already at the corvette, waiting patiently for the blonde to come out. The older girl looked so cute like that. The brunette decided that he had to make things work out between Paige and Alex.

"Hey Marco!" Paige said as she climbed out of the car. "Ooh I have someone I want you to meet."

Then the older girl disappeared back into the car. He could hear muffled voices coming from inside the car.

"Dylan come on."

"No. Paige stop it."

"Just for like two seconds okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

He he...you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens. Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I okay I am offivally giving you permission to huck rocks at me. sorry the update took so long. Please forgive me. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

The Italian stared confusing at the older blonde. He had lustrous golden locks with piercing blue eyes. His creamy ivory skin almost flawless. The blonde's muscles were rippling through his shirt. His height most likely tapering just below six feet. The older boy's lips were…familiar. The brunette gazed intently at them. There was a bit of a distance between the two boys.

"Marco, this is my brother Dylan. He's a hockey player for the Raiders." The young blonde announced proudly. "Dylan this is Marco. He's the smart one I was telling you about."

Dylan's sapphire eyes scanned over the younger boy. His flowing ebony hair framed his olive face perfectly. His cheek were slightly flushed a soft pink. The brunette's eyes were a bold shade of cocoa and he had long fluttering eyelashes.

"Yeah, so this is Alex, Craig and Ellie." Paige pointed out. Dylan obviously wasn't listening. He was too focused on simply staring at the smaller boy. The blonde's mouth then gaped open comically.

"Holy shit." He muttered. Things had finally clicked. The older boy's cheek exploded into a bright crimson. He then looked away slightly. "Paige I've got to go."

"What? Dyl you just got here. Stay. Have fun." His sister stated. The blonde then grabbed the younger girl roughly and dragged her behind the car.

"What's going on?" Craig voiced to Marco. "That Dylan guy seems weird."

"Craig shut up. That's Paige's older brother and Alex likes Paige so you dissing Dylan isn't going to help them get together." Ellie said as she whacked the singer on the arm. The older merely rolled his eyes and rubbed his sore arm.

Marco stood there, something in the process of registering. "Sweet Mother Mary!" Both Ellie and Craig stared weirdly at the younger boy. "Oh my…goodness."

"What it is Marco?" the Nunez asked as she snapped out of her Paige induced trance.

"Nuni, come here now." Marco demanded. Alex quickly rushed over to the brunette. The Italian then gazed over to Dylan who was still speaking with Paige. "Alex I think that Dylan, Paige's brother may be my mystery guy."

"What? You think Dylan is your Prince or whatever?" the raven haired girl inquired. "What gives that idea?"

"Okay, one the prince was blonde, two, he had blue eyes, three he was tall and four they has the exact same frickin voice and it's quite clear that's he 's recognized me, that's why he's talking to Paige." Marco replied.

"Rosa think your mystery guy has gotten to your head." Alex laughed.

"Alex, I'm ser…" Marco then saw Dylan and Paige reemerge from behind the car. The Italian hurriedly turned away.

"Well Dylan's being a party pooper and is leaving so Alex would like to escort me to the races." Paige questioned. Alex agreed and then took the blonde's hand. The Italian mouthed 'don't leave me' to the Nunez but she ignored and continued on with Paige.

"Awww how cute." The red head whispered to Craig. Craig again merely rolled his eyes and drubbed his sore arm. "Come on Craig let's go."

Marco wanted to go along with them but for some reason he couldn't move. The blush on the Italian's bronze cheeks was clearly evident now. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't the guy from the masquerade ball. Maybe Alex was right, maybe the mystery guy has just gotten to his head. Then he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was Okay, maybe Dylan was definitely his Prince.

"So that's your name. Marco. It's cute. "The older blonde said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"I thought Paige said that you were leaving?" the Italian questioned. His hands were trembling furiously. Dylan's proximity to him was making him sweat. The brunette bit his lip nervously.

"Well, what Paige doesn't know can't hurt her right?" Dylan replied. Then Marco heard footsteps approach from behind him.

"Who's this?" an intruding voice asked. Marco then whipped his head around to glare at Spinner.

"My very homosexual lover, Spin. Now why don't you go away." The Italian snapped. He didn't want to talk to Spinner. Not anymore.

"Just making conversation." The other boy defended himself.

"Yeah well why don't you go join Jay and his gang of merry men and leave me alone." Marco suggested.

"Fine." Spin replied then he left. The brunette sighed unhappily as the Spin retreated back to Jay.

"Let me guess, not a friend of yours?" Dylan stated.

"He was but disowned me because of my sexuality. Then he joined Jay and his campaign against homosexuals. Jay's like the school bully if you will." The younger boy explained.

"Yeah, I can relate to that. So Marco, I'm your very homosexual lover?" The blonde said. Marco then focused back on what was going on.

"Um…"

"Relax, I was joking." The older boy laughed as he gently placed his hand on Marco's slender shoulder. Then the Italian flashed the blonde a weak smile.

"Oh Dyl, I thought you were leaving?' Paige asked. Marco nearly jumped out of his skin when Paige spoke. Damn that girl could be sneaky.

"Well, see I realized something. We're at a drag race. Drag races includes cars, cars include overblown egotistic heterosexual guys which means said egotistical guys could hit on my very innocent and young sister. Now what kind of brother would I be if I wasn't there to beat them off with a stick?" The older boy stated. "And plus you wanted me to meet Marco right?"

Paige stared at her brother astonished. What happened to the awkward and shy Dylan? What happened to her goofy brother? "Oh-kay. I'll just be getting back to Alex now."

"You do that." Dylan replied, smiling sweetly. "So where were we?"

- - -

Marco sat there anxiously on the grass. Alex had decided to join in on one of the races. The younger boy's hands were shaking. Craig. Ellie and Alex had no idea that Dylan was Marco's mystery guy and for now he wanted to keep it that way. The blonde casually glanced over at the fidgeting Italian. Dylan was doing his best to stay calm but inside he was freaking out.

"Oh my god Rosa. They won't let me race!" Alex exclaimed

"What?" Marco replied, shocked.

"Yeah, they raised the entry price to from fifty bucks to two hundred dollars." The Nunez snapped. "I don't have that kind of money. This sucks. The winner gets one grand."

"Wait so there are five racers and they all entered two hundred dollars so…" Craig began.

"Craig that equals one grand just like Alex said." Ellie laughed. Craig merely crossed his arms and pouted. "So if you did enter the pot would be twelve hundred dollars…wow that's a lot of money."

"Yeah, that would cover my and mom's rent for the next two months nicely and there'd be left over money too." Alex stated. The she plopped down beside the Italian boy.

"Nuni there's probably just scared. They know you'd beat them if you entered. They're jerks." The young brunette said. Dylan thought for a moment. Then he smiled happily. He dug into his back pocket and fished out his wallet. Luckily for him, he had just cashed in his paycheck. He worked as a waiter at an upscale restaurant, his paycheck sucked but his tips were pretty generous.

"Here." The blonde said as he handed Alex money. Marco eyes shot wide open at the display.

"Dude that's not necessary." The Nunez replied as she gently pushed his hand away.

"Yes it is. See if you win you came use some of the left over money to take my sister out to dinner." The older blonde stated. The Italian gazed dreamily at Dylan. Okay, one he was gorgeous, two he was witty and three he was smart. Okay…I'm so going to marry this guy. "What do you say Alex?"

"I say I'll be picking up Paige Friday night at six." The rebel replied. Then he quickly took the money and ran out the race.

"Go Nuni!" Marco yelled after her.

"Dylan, I can't believe you did that." Paige snapped.

"What? You have a date on Friday, you should be thanking me." Dylan responded.

"Oh fine." She replied. Then she got up and went to go sit with Ellie and Craig.

"Thanks." Marco said was Paige was gone. "You just saved me the trouble of hooking them up myself."

"No problem plus I like Alex. She seems right for Paige." The older boy stated.

"You must really care about her." The Italian said.

"Yep." He simply replied. Marco then smiled angelically at the blonde. The Italian was completely smitten with the older boy.

"So Dylan, um, can I ask you something?" Dylan nodded yes. "Um, why did you leave?"

"Leave? Oh the masquerade ball. I'm ashamed to say I had a curfew. Back then I was living at my parent's home until I got my own apartment. I had to obey my parents my parents rules if the were going to co-sign a lease." The blonde explained.

"Wow so you have your own car and apartment. You're pretty much a stud aren't ya?" The brunette said.

"I wouldn't say that." Dylan replied.

"Then what would you say?" The brunette said.

"Um…financially stable?" the blonde suggested. The younger boy giggled quietly.

"Okay, financially stable." The brunette agreed. "Oh wait I actually have something of yours."

"Really?" Dylan responded.

"Um, yeah. You know you're mask? I found it out side in the parking lot." Marco said.

"Seriously? Oh my God, thank you. It belongs to a friend of mine. He's been harping at me to pay him back to for the lost mask. Yay. I guess I don't have to anymore." The blonde replied giddily. Then he cleared his throat. "I mean thanks."

"No problem." Marco replied.

"Guys. The race is starting." Paige exclaimed excitedly. "Oh I hope she wins."

"Paige, there's no doubt that Alex is gonna win. They're all going to eat her dust." Craig stated. The brunette peered out at the race that was starting. Marco completely agreed with Paige. Oh God how he hoped she'd win.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
